


Joel and the Space Vixen

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [6]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Roleplay, Voyeurism, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bots get themselves a peepshow, leaving them scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joel and the Space Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.
> 
> Totally AU. This is based on the fact that Michael J. Nelson’s first on-screen role in MST3K is a woman named Valaria from Robot Holocaust in the episode Rocketship X-M. Also pardon for grammar errors. I don't own the series and all that awesome stuff and blah blah blah.

Crow T. Robot took a peep at the slight crack in Joel's bedroom door, his eyes didn't believe him.   
"Hey, Tom, check this out." He called out quietly the red robot while not try to disturb the people inside the room.  
Tom Servo hovers over to Crow's side, "What's up- Hey…"   
They saw an unclothed Joel lying on his back against the bed and holding the hips of a dark-haired woman with feathery black headdress, a silver cape, chandelier earrings and a tiny black dress with gold fringe epaulettes. She was straddling and rocking slowly on Joel's hips.  
"Wow! Go Joel." Tom said. "He's not kidding when he said he knows how to talk with those space vixens."  
"Yeah, but who do thunk that Joel prefer the beefy girls." Crow has a point; the space vixen was quiet taller and bigger than Joel and more broader shoulders.  
"Well, puny earthling. Now I have you free from your bonds …" The space vixen said in an indistinguishable and foreign-y accent. "Let's see how brave you are since you're in my room of questions."  
"Guys, guys!" Gypsy hollers as she slithers over to the two male Bots.  
Tom and Crow shush at her. "Be quiet, Gypsy." Tom said.  
"Okay." Gypsy lowers her voice as she too takes a peek inside Joel's room but turns to the Crow and Tom, "But have you seen Mike? We're supposed to watch  _Seinfeld_  reruns together and I haven't seen him anywhere."  
"Have you checked the bridge?" Crow replied.  
Gypsy shook her head. "He wasn't there."  
"When was the last time you saw him?" Tom asked.   
"Well… Last time I saw him, it was an hour. He was walking around the ship in a black dress and carrying a wig. I must say, gold fringe doesn't work for him."  
Crow and Tom's jaws dropped as they put two and two together while inside the room, Joel slips his hand underneath the woman's dress.  
"Oh, Joel!" Mike's voice came out of 'her' mouth, only to go back to the space vixen's voice. "I mean, puny earthling."  
"Oh, god." Tom said as he hovers away, nearly crying. "I think I'm going to throw up all over myself."  
Crow follow Tom into the hallway and away from Joel's room, he seems unscathed, "When you  _really_  think about it, it's no surprise."  
"Shut up, Crow." Tom grumbled, leaving Gypsy all alone to watch.  
Meanwhile in the bedroom, Joel chuckled as he tries to hike up Mike's skirt, revealing that Mike isn't wearing any underwear.  
"Ride me, Mike- I mean, Valaria." Joel said, his voice rasped with lust, "Take a ride on the pleasure machine."  
Mike stifles his laughter at Joel's lame attempt at dirty talk as readjusted himself until Joel is inside of him. "Dare to mock me, puny earthling?" He said with an erotic groan.  
"No, I dare to do this." Joel answers with a thrust inside of Mike which he moans as he holds onto Joel's chest for support. The former Gizmocrat made a triumphant smile at this reaction.  
"Oh, my." Gypsy said as she slithered away and over to the bridge, but not out of disgust, but something else…  
"Oh, Cambot." She said to the compact audio/visual robot in a sweet sing-song voice, "Can you come over here, please? I need to borrow you for a moment."


End file.
